Fusai Kusaki
Fusai Kusaki (苦左気 二歳 Kusaki Fusai; Literally meaning Pain Following the Spirit, Second Gift) is the son of Yuitsu Kusaki and his unnamed wife. Following his conception, Fusai was regarded as an extraordinarily talent among his household; believed to be the future of the house, he was taught and ingrained with the basics of the Kokugusa-ryū from an extremely young age. As he grew older, though he was relatively stern, Fusai also became an extremely talented swordsman. Due to his father's occupation, he acts as the running head of the family, despite being its heir. As part of the tradition of his family, he is labelled as Kusanagi (草薙 Grass-Mower) for his exceptional skills in the clan's swordsmanship. Appearance Fusai takes the appearance of a young man conditioned by the burdens of a troubled, stolen youth. Like his father, and most of his clan, Fusai possesses distinct white hair; his noted to have a slight shade of azure crept within it, unlike his father's pure white hair. This contrasts with his remarkable emerald eyes, that are regarded as quite chilling, considering his position as head of the clan. His facial features are still in development, as is the rest of his physical stature. Though he is short and somewhat impish, Fusai is by no means weak. He possesses a hardened physical build, conditioned through the special training regimes of the Kusaki Clan that have allowed their bodies to move at supersonic speeds with little strain. As a proclaimed master of the style, Fusai's own physical figure is at its peak, which surprises individuals whenever they see it. Generally, Fusai will wear a rather traditional attire, contrary to his father. Exemplifying his position among his clan, Fusai will wear a black kosode over a white, long-sleeved undershirt of a similar design. Tied at his waist is a white obi sash, and below it is a pair of black hakama, and traditional waraji and tabi. He will generally wear a haori over this, with the insignia of the Kusaki clan being inscribed on its back. To keep his sword with him, Fusai will wear a unique, thin chain with a star clip at its center, allowing the sword's scabbard to rest at his back. Finally, he wears a long, somewhat tattered green scarf, a victory he obtained from a grueling battle a while back. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Shirohanko (白半子 White Half-Child) Powers and Abilities Master of Swordsmanship Master Swordsman: Heralded as a prodigy in the arts of the blade; Fusai is considered one of the greatest, if not, the greatest swordsman of his generation! It is unexplained how this skill came along, whether it was a product of genetics, of necessity, or something else entirely. However, Fusai has always displayed a natural talent towards the sword, never being drifted to anything else. He takes upon a variety of concepts, stances and fighting forms with such frightening ease that even his father comments, when his puberty finishes and his physical build is set, he will be one of the greatest swordsmen alive. Generally, Fusai's skill is oriented in a very traditional manner, with his own spin being put upon it. When not utilizing his Kokugusa-ryū, Fusai will generally adorn a stance; employing the brunt of his physical strength alongside his speed, agility and long reach thanks to his in order to batter his opponents. He can fight from varying angles with great ease, parry with flawless precision, and counter even an onslaught of projectiles with only this form. Despite Fusai's defense being extremely difficult to break through, it is rarely used when he is fighting a serious battle. Fusai's onslaught of attacks, combined with his particularly high reflexes, make it very difficult for anyone to lay a counter-attack against Fusai. And thus, when the moment does come, and a swordsman of that caliber is met, an opening is exposed within Fusai's defense, something he has very little experience in rectifying as of now. Kokugusa-Ryū Kokugusa-Ryū Master (刻草-流 Style of Cutting Grass): Truly there is no other title that can be given to Fusai's expertise in regards to his family's ancient heirloom. A secret passed down through the ages, the Kokugusa-ryū. Fusai describes it as a style that breaks down the will of his opponent, a slash at the time. Taking this concept to heart, Fusai has never exactly killed with the Kokugusa-ryū directly, despite many of its practitioners having done so with the style, including his father, of all people. He is known to have, on several occasions dueled Elders, and even his own father in a contest of this style, most of whom he has defeated. Nonetheless, his theoretical knowledge over the style's application is very profound. He understands the core principle at which this style was based off, being . Fusai understands that Iaidō is a means to break a battle before it even begins; a single slash and everything has ended. Through this, Fusai has developed his application of this concept to boundless levels, particularly enhancing his speed, reaction-time and physical strength in order to compensate for the sheer difficulty to wield this form of combat. Fusai, upon even touching the hilt of his blade, causes his body to react so instantaneously, that most of his opponents are left with scars all over their body before they even realize it. His slashes are considered so mighty that it would be foolish to even wear armor in the face of them, as if Fusai so wishes, he could cut through steel in nothing but a blink of an eye. But Fusai understands the concept of restraint, thus limiting his style to nothing more than mere scratches. However, what's prominent about Fusai's own interpretation of the style is that there is a single instant in which the techniques may be blocked, which is in the extreme brief gap between the usage of every slash. Considering the strength packed behind each one of them, there is a slight "lag" associated with each one, making it difficult for Fusai to use multiple draws, unless he utilizes a number of slashes within an instantaneous draw. *'Jōsuichi' (浄水地 Clean-Water) *'Moribifū' (森微風 Forest Zephyr) *'Genhyō' (弦氷 Ice Bowstring) *'Kokugusa-Ryū Ōgi: Jūkenbō Itaidōshin' (刻草-流 奥義:柔剣棒 異体同心 Style of Cutting Grass' Secret Technique: Body, Staff and Mind being in Perfect Harmony) *'Hakusōdachi: Tasogare Hyūga' (白草裁ち: 黄昏日向 White Grass Cutting: Twilight within the Sun) Trivia *Fusai's name is rather contradictory. Though this kanji refers to it as "Second Gift", the kanji 不才 can also mean "lack of talent". Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Sword User Category:Human